Fish Journal
The Fish Journal is a personal record that Link keeps during his adventures so he could document the different types of fish he catches, as well as their weights and lengths. You first get the Fish Journal after you catch a Greengill in Ordon Village so as for the cat to take so that you can have the store in Ordon Village opened back up. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bait and hooks There are two kinds of bait Link can find: they are Bee larva, which can be found by shooting down a Bee's hive and scooping larva from it or buying it from the store in Ordon Village, and the other is a Worm which can be found by killing the little two legged animals that run around Hyrule Field, then scooping the Worms up. There is only one other hook found in the game and it is the Coral Earring Hook, which is given to you by the formerly sick Zora in the lake behind Kakariko Graveyard. Types of fish The fish Link can catch are the Hylian Bass, Hylian Pike, Greengill, Ordon Catfish, Hylian Loach (Child), and Reekfish. The Greengill can be found about everywhere. The Ordon Catfish can be found in the lake in Ordon Village when you have Bee Larva attached as bait. The Reekfish can be found as part of the quest to get to Snowpeak Temple it involves getting the Coral Earring from the sick Zora in Kakariko Village. The Hylian Bass can be found either in the lake behind the Graveyard, or behind the Eldin spring in Kakariko Village. The Hylian Pike can be found in the area directly south of Hyrule Castle Town. When Link gets there, he can look for a bunch birds flying around a hill. Go to the top of that hill and dig as the wolf to find a spring inside. The spring's fish can be caught using Bee Larva, and eventually, you will catch a Hylian Pike. The Hylian Loach (Child) can be found in the lake behind the Kakariko Graveyard. To catch it, Link needs to have the Coral Earring Hook and Bee Larva while fishing and eventually you will catch one. On most of these you can switch out worms for Bee Larva. Restrictions Any fish Link tries to catch in the Fishing Pond will not be counted on his Fish Journal, but he can still catch them. If he catchs the bottle in the fishing pond, or the Sinking Lure in the fishing pond, neither will be counted on the Fish Journal. Also if you cast your line and catch the heart peice on the ledge of the arch in the fishing pond while lure fishing this will not be counted in your fish journal either. The Fish Journal does not record the catches of Bombfish or Skullfish, the latter being called 'illegal' and the former being added to Link's bag of Water Bombs, if he is carrying them. Lures All lure fishing that Link can do will not be counted in the Fish Journal. There are two lures Link can find in Twilight Princess. The first is the Sinker Lure, which can be found to the left of the house in the Fishing Pond in the water while Bobber fishing. It will only be there after Link has caught a Hylian Pike, Hylian Bass, and a Ordon Catfish while Lure fishing. If Link uses this lure while with the tour guide, she will take it from him. The other is the Frog Lure which is given to Link by the tour guide after he has beat the first eight levels of the rollgoal mini-game in the house at the Fishing Pond. The fish caught with these lures are not counted in the Fish Journal since they are used during lure fishing; however, using these lures is the only way to catch the adult Hylian Loach. Which appears during the summer in the lily pads part of the fishing pond. To get the Fishing Pond to change seasons you will have keeping entering and leaving and every time you enter you will notice that the trees and ground look different depending on the seasons. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass A fish journal can also be found in Phantom Houglass it can be accessed through going to the right inside the Collections Menu. It has the same purpose as the journal in Twilight Princess which is to record the fishes Link has caught. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items